Telecommunication systems, such as cellular networks or other wireless networks, use various network links throughout the network to communicate. In certain circumstances, a network feature, such as carrier aggregation, may be leveraged to provide wireless services to a wireless device, but the conditions for the wireless device may change. For example, the wireless device may experience conditions that trigger beamforming at the access node. Accordingly, a system that effectively implements multiple network features, such as beamforming and carrier aggregation, may be able to provide a high quality service to users of the system.